Too Little Too Late
by IAmAGinger
Summary: Modern day Japan. Hojo wonders why Kagome is always 'sick', but can hang w/ her beau. A friend points out some things. Flash forward a decade, and Hojo has a chance encounter with someone on Valentine's. Possible OOC Hojo & Kagome; too bad if that's true.


A/N: The only way I heard this song was while I was watching MTV (Music TeleVision) in the hopes of hearing _4 AM_.

I recommend listening to this song (_Prom Queen_ by Lil' Wayne) while you read the story, and also at some point watch the music video. But the latter isn't really necessary.

I know on the show Hojo calls Kagome 'Higurashi' as a show of respect (or something), but I didn't know the last name of Eri or Hojo (primarily because I'm pretty sure theirs aren't mentioned), and I didn't want to make up one for them. So, all of the teenagers are on the same respect level with one another.

Warning: Depending on what version you listen to, there is cussing. Such as in the 'f' word. I hate exteme cussing , so I 'cleaned up' the really 'bad' words.

Here is my (sort of) Anti-Valentine's Day one-shot song-fic.

End A/N.

* * *

><p><em>I loved her fancy underwear,<em>

_I sit behind her every year,_

_waitin' for the chance to get_

_to tell her I'm the one she should be with._

* * *

><p>Hojo signed forlornly for the fourth time in his mathematics class. He couldn't concentrate with Kagome sitting in front of him and smelling of her usual cherry blossom mixed with a strange woodsy scent. She never turned around to look at Hojo, except to ask to borrow some notes, but he didn't mind. Getting to be near her was treat since she was out sick so much.<p>

Now that he thought about it...How was it that she was too sick to come to school or see any of her friends, but she was able to begin dating some guy? He knew that her boyfriend couldn't be someone going to their school, because Hojo was the only guy she talked to. Frowning, Hojo tried to puzzle it out while staring at the back of Kagome as she furiously scribbled down notes.

As he left his math class, Hojo cast a glance over his shoulder at Kagome's retreating figure. Sighing again with his head bent and his brow furrowed, he turned in the opposite direction and headed for his science class.

* * *

><p><em>She's popular with all the guys,<em>

_so innocent in my eye._

_I could see her in my life,_

_she would've had the perfect sweetman._

* * *

><p>Hojo stepped into the hallway a few seconds after the final bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day, and searched through the crowd for Kagome. It amazed him how quickly fellow students surged out of their rooms and poured into the halls.<p>

Seeing Eri, he slid between dozens of guys clad in black uniforms and females wearing the red, green, and white clothes demanded of them, heading towards Kagome's friend. In the back of his mind, Hojo briefly wondered why the male students had to wear clothes that covered everything but their heads and hands, while the female uniforms consisted of skimpy mini-skirts and long-sleeved shirts that often bared the girl's midrift. _Maybe the teachers are all perverts and into teenage girls?_

Breathless, Hojo fell into step with Eri and asked, "So, um, where is Kagome?"

Casting him an amused smile, she told him, "As soon as the bell rang, she practically bolted out the door, mumbling something about 'can't keep him waiting."

Worried, he said, "You don't think he'd ever hurt her, do you?"

Thoughtful, Eri titled her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they exited the school's main doors. Stretching from sitting in a desk for so long, she answered Hojo. "No, he doesn't seem like the type to smack Kagome around. Why?"

Hojo halfheartedly shrugged, distracted by her stomach being visible because of aforesaid uniform shirt. "Well, I mean, she's always worried about being late meeting him. I just figured worry like that would stem from-wait, you've met him?" Hojo asked, belatedly realizing what Eri had said.

"Yeah, Ayumi, Yuka, and I met him a few months ago at her house," Eri replied nonchantly as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. "Why are these things so damn short?" she muttered.

Startled, Hojo exclaimed, "Eri! I didn't know you cursed."

Shooting him a shy look, she defended herself: "I apologize, but come on Hojo. There's a lot you don't know about me. You're always chasing down Kagome."

Curious, he watched Eri as she left him behind, exiting the school grounds and presumably on her way home.

She was right, Hojo decided.

* * *

><p><em>But, see she had other plans<em>

_I couldn't understand,_

_her and her stupid friends,_

_varsity's biggest fans._

* * *

><p>Walking home, Hojo impulsively rode on his bike by the Higurashi's family shrine. Which just <em>happened<em> to be where Kagome lived. Tugging nervously at his uniform's collar, Hojo jogged up the stairs leading to the shine, worried he might be accused of stalking.

He tossed a momentary glance at his bike at the foot of the stairs, but decided it was probably safe enough there. Besides, if it got stolen, it would give him a reason to stay at the Higurashis' for a little while so as to wait for the police to show up.

Shaking his head, Hojo, panting slightly by now, scolded himself. _Really, it almost seems that I'm hoping for that!_

But when he got to the top of the stairs and looked around, he saw no one walking about the shrine's grounds. _Hm, they must be inside._

Hojo knocked on the door and thought he heard someone whisper furiously, "Shh!". Putting his ear against the door, he heard some shuffling. But no one came to answer the door. After shifting his stance four times waiting, Hojo gave up. _I must have just imagined it. No one's home obviously._

He paused only momentarily before darting towards one of the windows. Shielding his eyes with his hands, he peeked inside. Hojo saw Souta and their grandfather crouched in the kitchen. Souta whispered, "Do you think he's gone?"

Kagome walked into the room and answered in a normal tone. "Yeah, when I looked through the peephole, there was nobody there. I guess Hojo realized we didn't wanna answer the door. Or, at least, he figured nobody was home."

_What?_ Hojo wildly thought. Mr. Higurashi spoke up. "Kagome, why don't you just tell the poor boy you're not interested? He comes by so often, it's not cute anymore."

Sighing, Kagome said, "Granddad, I have tried to so many times. But he's just too dense."

Hojo abruptly stood from his crouched position and silently left the shrine's grounds. On his way home, he pondered what to do.

* * *

><p><em>Never forget the day<em>

_she laughed and walked away,_

_and I couldn't stop her;_

_I guess she had it all._

* * *

><p>Once home, Hojo nervously fidgeted on the couch before deciding that he <em>would<em> call Kagome. But he waited until his mother had left for work, well after sundown.

Picking up the home phone, he punched in the Higurashi number from memory, having dialed it often to check on Kagome when she was out sick.

Hojo held his breath as the phone rang and rang. After several moments, during which he debated just hanging up, he heard an answering click on the other end.

* * *

><p><em>She had it all figured out,<em>

_when she left me with a broken heart,_

_effed around_

_and turned me down,_

_'cause she didn't think I could play the part._

* * *

><p>"Higurashi residence. Yes?" an elderly male voice questioned over the phone.<p>

"Uh, hello. This is Hojo. I'm not sure if you remember me; I'm a classmate of Kag-".

With a great sigh, Mr. Higurashi interrupted the schoolboy. "Yes, I remember you. May I ask what it is you are calling for? I was...in the middle of something. Are you checking on Kagome again?"

Embarassed and slightly startled at the abruptness of Kagome's grandfather, Hojo attempted to quicky explain. "Yes sir. I didn't see Kagome after school, and was worried something was wrong since she left so fas-".

In the background, Hojo could _swear_ he heard a girl's voice suspiciously like Kagome's yell, "If it's that pussy-footed Hojo, just tell him I'm sick again or something, Granddad! I gotta hurry 'cause InuYasha's gonna be on his way here any minute!" _What the hell-?_ The thought shot through Hojo. _So, does this mean she hasn't been sick? She's just been lying to hang out with her-her boyfriend? But why would her family be okay with that...?_

Deep in his musings, Hojo faintly registered Mr. Higurashi hushing the girl before saying, "Uh, Hojo, I'm afraid Kagome came down with something. She walked into the house a little while ago, said she was sickly feeling, and fell into bed, where she has been ever since. Poor thing, can't even make a sound because she has..." The old man cast around in his mind for an illness. "Strep throat! Yes, that's it." The shrine keeper failed to keep the pride out of his voice. Hojo would even dare to say he heard Mr. Higurashi complimenting himself under his breath over the phone. "That's just in my personal opinion, of course."

_Isn't it always?_ Hojo posed the question only in his mind. "But-"

He paused midsentence when he heard the girl call out, "See you guys later! I'm off to the Feudal Era. Give mom my love!", followed by what sounded very much like a door sliding very firmly and quickly shut.

_Interesting..._Hojo mused. It seemed this call's background had been much more informative than his earlier visit or his current conversation with Kagome's grandfather.

"What were you saying, boy?" the old man asked impatiently. He didn't understand why Hojo had paused. Unless he had been able to hear Kagome...which would not be good.

"Nothing of importance, sir. Thank you. Have a good day. Goodbye." Lowering the phone into the cradle, Hojo ran the conversation through his mind again. _Huh, I'm glad I caught myself a minute ago. I almost pointed out that Kagome had seemed fine earlier when I had been by their house. Good thing I didn't say that though, because then he would know I had been a snoop._

_They want to be like that? Fine, I can change. Screw this Hojo, the one who apparently can't tell when he's been rejected and passed over several times. I'm going to become something that the girls will love, _Hojo decided with an unsconcious hard set to his jaw. _And I even know who I'm going to set my sights on now_, he thought with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p><em>But now the prom queen, the prom queen,<em>

_is cryin', sittin' outside my door._

_She never know how,_

_how everything could turn around._

* * *

><p>Hojo stepped outside of his classroom. The school day had ended an hour ago, but he had just finished grading his last period's test papers. Releasing a contented sigh, he locked the room's door before padding down the school's long hallway.<p>

Dreamily thinking about what he was going to do once he got home, Hojo failed to notice the young woman standing outside the school's gates. But once he had rounded the corner and stepped onto the sidewalk, she stepped into his path.

Startled, he barely caught himself from walking straight into the woman. Hesistantly, Hojo asked, "Uh, may I help you, miss?" Studying her, he thought she was pretty. Or had been at one point, anyway. For some reason, Hojo was able to see in his mind's eye her flat black hair as thick, wavy, and raven-toned, her dull brown eyes a sparkling mahogany, and her emaciated body as instead a boxomly figure.

* * *

><p><em>They loved her fancy underwear,<em>

_every boyfriend every year._

_She tried to keep 'em entertained,_

_when they can hardly remember her name. (Ha!)_

* * *

><p>When the young woman simply stood in front of him, a full head shorter, Hojo shifted uneasily. Staring at her, it clicked. Snapping his right hand, Hojo exclaimed, "Higurashi Kagome!" She nodded slowly, but continued to say nothing. "Gosh, it's been, what? Ten years since we saw each other in ninth grade?" <em>Okay, now she is seriously creeping me out.<em> "So, um, how have you been?"

Suddenly, tears filled her eyes, and she threw herself at Hojo. Caught off guard, he caught her in her arms and held her as she sobbed. Letting out a soft sigh, Hojo thought to himself, _Well, there goes my evening by the fire with my wife and Akira._ "Kagome, how about we go to a cafe and catch up? Does that sound okay?"

Kagome nodded and allowed Hojo to lead her to a nearby coffeeshop.

* * *

><p><em>She did everything she could<em>

_just to make 'em love and treat her good._

_She found herself alone,_

_asking herself where did she go wrong._

* * *

><p>As soon as they sat down and Hojo had ordered them two cups of hot chocolate to combat the cold outside, Kagome seemed to relax in the warmth. Looking her over, Hojo thought she looked like a recovering junkie. Her clothes were ragged and looked remarkably like something that had got out of style four years ago.<p>

"Kagome, what happened to you? Last I heard, you had gone to live with your boyfriend. What was his name? Inupasha or something?"

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered longingly. When their drinks arrived, she grabbed for hers eagerly. But instead of drinking from it, she simply wrapped her hands around it and stared into the brown liquid.

When the silence became awkward, and it was obvious Kagome wasn't going to say anything else, Hojo figured she needed some prodding. "Did something happen between you guys?"

* * *

><p><em>She didn't realize<em>

_she chased the type of guys_

_that don't believe in ties,_

_tryin' to apologize._

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in resignation before answering relunctantly. "He left me a half decade ago. For his skank of an ex-girlfriend."<p>

"Oh," was all Hojo could think to say. _What does one say? Laugh in her face?_ Hojo gave this decision serious thought.

"I came home one day to our hut-I mean, apartment-and caught him in bed with Kikyo. And after that, I couldn't face going back home to my family, so I got a job. But eventually, I couldn't handle living without him. I started using drugs and got fired. Been living on the street ever since," Kagome stated in a deadpan tone.

* * *

><p><em>Never forget the day,<em>

_she laughed and walked away,_

_and I couldn't stop her._

_I guess she had it all,_

_she had it all figured out,_

_but she left me with a broken heart,_

_effed around and turned me down,_

_'cause she didn't think I could play the part._

* * *

><p>Hojo wanted to offer his condolences, but that seemed wrong. It wasn't like her dog had died. <em>Well, her love died<em>, part of his mind pointed out. _She broke my heart, so I guess it could be called poetic justice._

Shoving that thought aside, Hojo said, "I can't imagine how awful that must have been for you." He opened his mouth, wanting desperately to ask why she had come to him so their business could be done with, but couldn't find it in himself to be that dismissive.

* * *

><p><em>But now the prom queen, the prom queen,<em>

_is cryin', sittin' outside of my door._

_She never know how,_

_how everything could turn around. (Yeah!)_

* * *

><p>When Hojo returned his attention to Kagome, he noticed she had a curious sparkle in her eyes, and had leaned forward. Eagerly, she exclaimed, "But that's not important now! Hojo, don't you see? We can finally be together!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>She had it all figured out,<em>

_but she left me with a broken heart,_

_effed around and turned me down_

_'cause she didn't think I could play the part._

* * *

><p>Worried when he didn't respond with any obvious signs of enthusiasm, she rushed on. "You don't have to worry about me being still stuck on InuYasha; I'm <em>so<em> over him."

Abruptly pushing his chair away from the table, Hojo stood with his head bowed. "Kagome, while I, uh, appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I can't." Holding his left hand up, the wedding ring glittering in the light, he continued, "I got married three years ago, and I have a son, Akira. I'm sorry if I've in any way led you on." Bending over the table, Hojo wrote something on a napkin.

"But-but-!" Kagome protested. "I thought you had loved me!"

"I moved on. I'm truly sorry for all of the pain you've undoubtedly endured. But I was hurt badly by you in our final year in junior high, and even if I was still single, I wouldn't want to have to always be worrying that you'd grow bored with me and find someone else." Tossing two hundred yen and the napkin with his number scrawled on it towards her, he took a step away. "That's my home phone. If you need help kicking your druggie problems, give me a call. My wife and I will be happy to help you. Use the money wisely. Good day, Higurashi."

Hojo walked out the cafe door and closed his eyes against the sudden sunshine. He didn't look back at Kagome's saddened face. He was glad that he had finally seen that he had chosen right all those years ago. Unlike Kagome, his wife was strong-willed and would never turn to drugs. She would stick it out if he left her, not crumble like an unsupported building.

Pushing Kagome out of his mind, Hojo turned his thoughts to spending the night with his family instead of grading papers. _Better call Eri and tell her I'll be home soon for her Valentine's Day dinner._

* * *

><p><em>But now the prom queen, the prom queen,<em>

_is cryin', sittin' outside of my door._

_She never know how,_

_how everything could turn around._

_(Woo!)_

* * *

><p>AN: Argh, this came out wrong. If I ever get around to it this weekend, I'll possibly work on the layout of the plot.

I'm cool with you pointing out any run together thoughts/sentences, typos, or just weird mistakes.

Tell me what you thought about it! I'd prefer anonymous reviewers to not leave mean reviews, because then I can't PM you back and be equally and rightfully rude.

End A/N.


End file.
